Hedwig, Remus, Pixie and me, Harry
by tansy1354
Summary: While Remus is grieving the death of Sirius, he is surprised when Harry asks for his help. Luckily for both of them, Sirius has also provided unexpected help to those he cared about the most. Will it be enough to bring his godson and best friend through t
1. Hedwig

**HEDWIG, THE WOLF, THE CAT AND ME, HARRY**** By Tansy1354**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the characters they are entirely the work of J.K. Rowling**.

Summary: While Remus is grieving the death of Sirius, he is surprised when Harry asks for his help. Luckily for both of them, Sirius has also provided unexpected help to those he cared about the most. Will it be enough to bring his godson and best friend through their grief.

**CHAPTER 1. Hedwig**

Remus lay on Sirius' bed staring at the ceiling, silent tears running down his face. He had spent most of his time since his fellow Marauder's death in this room, only eating when Molly Weasley bustled in with a tray and stood over him until he forced some food down. No matter how many times he wearily told her he was not hungry, she would not leave until he had eaten a sizable portion.

Over the last two weeks his thoughts had seesawed between his overwhelming sense of the loss of Sirius and wondering how Harry was coping. He knew as the Last Marauder it was up to him now to take care of Lily and James's son, and Sirius's godson, and help him get through this terrible time.

Harry had not left the house at Privet Drive for the whole two weeks since he had come home from Hogwarts, although he continued to write three-line letters to the Order at the right intervals. They usually consisted of, 'Yes, it's me. Dursleys still treating me all right. Harry.'

Harry had also written similar letters to his friends and they were becoming worried that he wouldn't talk to them about Sirius or whatever had happened after the incident at the Ministry of Magic. Remus understood how he felt when Molly and Arthur had also tried to talk to him about Sirius. He had also said nothing.

He thought back to his last conversation with Sirius and what Sirius had asked him to do if anything happened to him. Sirius, although he had not spent much time with Harry, still loved him as though he was his own son. He had been determined to make up for all the bad things that had happened to his godson. The old dog had made him promise under Marauders' oath to carry out these instructions.

Remus slammed his fist into the wall next to the bed, angry with himself for his failure to honour his best friend's wishes. But he just couldn't seem to get past his own grief and debilitating despair of being the last one of the Marauders left.

His melancholy thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, "Go away I'm not hungry and I don't want any company. I just want to be left alone." Arthur opened the door and entered resolutely. "Remus, Hedwig's downstairs and she won't let anyone near her, not even Hermione, Ron or Ginny. Would you please come down and find out what's upset her?"

The only thought that registered in the werewolf's mind right then was, 'Oh Merlin, something's happened to Harry.' With that he almost flew down the stairs himself and into the kitchen where indeed Hedwig was swooping at everyone unfortunate enough to be in the room.

Soon as she saw Remus she made straight for him and landed on his shoulder. Remus carefully moved to the kitchen table where Hedwig alighted and stuck out her leg. With shaking hands he relieved her of the slightly damp parchment and opened it. The first thing he noticed was the bottom part's ink was a little smudged although still legible.

Worried by Hedwig's odd behaviour, he decided to read it silently to himself.

_Dear Professor Lupin_

_I am writing to you as I feel that you are the only one I can trust and because you were close to my parents and Sirius and because you taught me things I needed to know._

_Please come and see me, as I don't know how long I can keep it together. I really need to see a friendly face that is not expecting anything from me, or coddling me to death. Or pretending they understand what it's like to see someone you thought of as a parent killed in front of you. Or guarding me, keeping me caged and confined supposedly for my own good, I know what that did to Sirius._

_I'll understand if it is too painful to visit the one who caused Sirius' death, if you don't want to talk to me then send a message back with Hedwig and I won't bother you again._

_No matter what you decide, please don't tell anyone else what I said. I don't need any more of their kind of help._

_Please come soon_

_Harry_

It was Molly Weasley who finally got his attention, "Well is he alright?" she asked anxiously.

Lupin folded the letter and put it in the pocket of his threadbare jacket, before standing. "I am sorry everyone, but Harry has asked that the contents of the letter be kept between the two of us. However Molly if you would mind packing a food basket, I intend to go to Harry's and find out more. I would suggest that it would be in everyone's best interests, especially Harry's to allow me to do this and not follow me. Now if you don't mind I have to retrieve a couple of things from upstairs to take with me."

He had gotten to the door when a thought struck him and he turned back, "Tell Dumbledore that under no circumstances is he to interfere, unless he wishes to lose Harry altogether." With a nod of his head he was through the door, the stunned occupants of the kitchen finally came to their senses as they heard the stairs creaking above them.

* * *

A short time later at number four Privet Drive, Harry Potter was in the smallest bedroom sitting in the corner with his hands over his head muttering. Occasionally the words "Professor Lupin, hope he comes, blame me, all my fault" could be heard.

Then clearly, "Mustn't fall asleep, mustn't fall asleep, it will all start again if I go to sleep. I don't want to see it again. Please Merlin keep me awake, at least until Hedwig gets back, or Professor Lupin gets here."

His head was beginning to droop; he jerked it up and began the same mantra again. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it, knowing that if he ate he wouldn't keep it down. His eyes were stubbornly trying to close and he was just as stubbornly trying to keep them open.

Exhausted from lack of sleep and food, he thought it was just wishful thinking when the doorbell rang downstairs. He even thought he was probably just imagining raised voices before the sound of footsteps on the stairs, which stopped on the landing outside his room. There was a soft tap and a gentle voice, "Harry its me Professor Lupin, I came as soon as I got your message. May I come in?"

There was a raspy reply from the other side of the door, "Firstly answer a question only you would know." A cough then," When we were all in the shrieking shack during my third year, what was the secret Hermione said she kept for you?"

"That I am a werewolf. May I come in now, I promise I'm alone." Remus was sure now that Harry was anything but fine.

"It's unlocked, please come in and close the door." As he entered the room he noticed that it appeared to be empty. It wasn't until he closed the door that he found Harry in the corner looking more than a little worse for wear.

He placed the basket on the rickety desk and was at Harry's side in a couple of strides. "Harry, what happened here, have you been eating or sleeping at all?" He asked as he got his arms under the boy's back and knees, before carrying him to the bed.

"I noticed a closet in the hallway, is that where I will find fresh linen for the bed? No arguing just a straight yes or no will suffice?" The boy nodded his head slowly. "Then I will be right back, don't go away, will you?"

Trying to collect his thoughts Remus quickly gathered the fresh linen and made his way back to Harry's room as he got closer he heard through the open door, "Mustn't fall asleep, mustn't fall asleep, it will all start again if I go to sleep. I don't want to see it again."

'Oh Sirius, Lily, James give me the strength to help him. I promise that I won't let anyone hurt or use him again if I can prevent it." Then taking a deep breath he made his way into the room.

Harry hadn't moved from the bed but seemed to be shivering badly, it was then that Remus noticed what the teen was wearing. It consisted of an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts that were miles too big and looked almost like trousers on him.

He walked over to the battered old wardrobe and found an old bathrobe that had seen better days but was still serviceable. "Put that on and you can sit at the desk and eat something while I make the bed."

With that he helped Harry with the robe and seated him in the chair before opening the basket and pulling out the food he had brought. There were two thermos flasks, one of tea and the other of thick creamy chicken soup. Molly had thoughtfully marked which was which, so it didn't take long to have a bowl of steaming soup on the desk and a spoon in Harry's hand. However the teen's hand shook so badly he couldn't hold the spoon and his face had turned even paler at the sight of the food.

Trying not to sound worried, " Perhaps we should let the soup cool a little, and you can start with some tea and a little bread first." He grabbed a cup and poured some tea into it before holding it to Harry's lips, he in turn grimaced but took a tentative sip. Waiting to see if he could hold it down, before taking another sip, Remus was more than happy to let him set the pace.

"Do you think you could manage a little bread and butter now, Harry?" Remus asked hopefully as he also noted the shaking had lessened.

"I'm not sure I haven't been able to eat much over the last three days, but I guess I can try." His voice though still quiet had grown stronger.

"There are some bread rolls in here, I'll cut one up and butter it for you then you can just eat a little at a time, as you can manage it!"

Finally Harry had managed to eat half the roll and drink the rest of the tea, while Remus remade the bed. By that time the teen's head had fallen to his chin and his eyes had closed. Gently he lifted Harry up and placed him into bed, before pulling up the desk chair and placing it next to the bed. After deciding to leave the light on he took Harry's hand and settled down to wait the night out.

* * *

As he waited Remus recalled that fateful conversation with Sirius.

"_Remus, if anything should happen to me I want you to take care of Harry for me. You'll be his only link to his parents; it is absolutely essential that you stay in his life and be there for him. It is obvious he can't go to Dumbledore or any of his so called teachers. As for his friends, they would do anything for him, but I don't believe they really know how vulnerable he really is. I have no doubt that Hermione would be able to identify some of his problems, but she is not old enough to really understand how to help him. As for Ron he has no idea how to see anything other than what he wants to see." He paused as if ticking off an invisible list._

"_Sirius what about Ginny, she cares about Harry and doesn't let him wallow. She is good for him, surely." Remus replied quickly._

"_Oh yes, she is a red-head and we both know how the Potter men are drawn to them like moths to flames. She will be important to him when he's ready, but he knows nothing of women, that is something that you and I have let him down on. He is nearly sixteen and he has no idea how to behave around women. Not like his father who knew exactly how to charm a woman except of course for Lily, still he knew what he wanted even before he turned sixteen." Sirius seemed to be warming to his topic now and plunged on._

_The part-time dog turned to his bedside table and grabbed a black box before turning and handing it to Remus. "This is going to make it possible for you to help him and for him to finally get some respite from being the Boy-Who-Lived. It will also make him a little more independent and able to get himself out of trouble, although he does take after James in that respect."_

_Before he continued he put up a privacy spell so nobody would overhear their conversation. Once that was done the dark haired marauder opened the box, lifting an old fashioned ornate bronze key from the top._

"_I remembered that I had this after Harry returned to Hogwarts after Christmas, James gave this to me the summer I spent with his family after my split from the Black family. He said it was a portkey to a summer cottage on one of the Potter Estates, he also said that only a Blood Potter or someone accompanying a Blood Potter would have access to the rest of the estate. It was to be a safe place for me if things got worse with my family. I've never used it, because I only just remembered where I hid it. I had Mundungus fetch it for me. Take Harry there as soon as possible after my death, it will be the perfect place for the two of you to get to know each other better and help each other."_

"_Sirius, I hate talking about you dying, what's brought this on?" Remus asked unhappily._

"_Harry is my godson and that means certain responsibilities and needs have to be taken care of. If I don't do anything else right in my life then I will make sure that my death will not cause unnecessary hardship for either you or Harry. Anyway back to the box and my instructions." Sirius continued determined to get this said._

_Throughout the rest of their conversation, he highlighted what he required of Remus. This included teaching Harry to be an animagus and to apparate, as well as more dark arts than he was currently learning. He also explained that as the estate was unplottable, Dumbledore and the ministry wouldn't find them and they wouldn't be able to trace any magic that was used. Sirius also suggested that he try Harry with Wandless Magic. As well Remus was also to teach the manly things that a father would. But the most important thing was to help Harry have some fun and get some enjoyment out of life. _

_Finally he explained that apart from notes for the animagus transformation and how to apparate, there was a letter to Harry and plenty of money. It also contained the key to Sirius personal vault, as well as those for the Potter family at Gringotts Bank. He had left instructions that if anything happened to him that only Remus or Harry be given access to his vault. He had also appointed Harry as his sole heir, with Remus as trustee of his account until Harry turned seventeen and was legally able to take control himself. It would be up to Remus to educate Harry properly in the ways of the Wizarding world._

Remus looked over at the sleeping Harry and decided that they would leave as soon as his new charge woke up. He sighed, overwhelmed at the responsibility that Sirius had lain on him, but driven to succeed by thoughts of what could happen if he didn't. He was lucky that there was not another full moon for a couple of weeks, so they would have enough time to make some sort of arrangements to contain the werewolf.


	2. Wolf, Wine and Pixie

**HEDWIG, THE WOLF, THE CAT AND ME, HARRY **

**By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the characters they are entirely the work of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: While Remus is grieving the death of Sirius, he is surprised when Harry asks for his help. Luckily for both of them, Sirius has also provided unexpected help to those he cared about the most. Will it be enough to bring his godson and best friend through their grief?

Special note. Margaret River is a wine producing area in Western Australia which has some estates such as this; however the Pretty Creek Estate and the Wood Family are entirely my own creation. Oh and of course the unflappable Pixie is also mine.

**Chapter 2. Wolf, Wine and Pixie**

Remus' instinct told him that he should be prepared to leave at any time, so while Harry was sleeping, albeit not peacefully, he took the opportunity to collect Harry's things, except for his clothes. He packed them in Harry's trunk before shrinking it and putting it in one of his pockets. He then did the same with the food basket, before finally securing his new charge's glasses and wand and also placing them in one of his pockets for safety.

His instinct was proved right as shortly afterwards there was a burst of flame and Dumbledore's magnificent phoenix appeared. "Fawkes, will you wait a couple of minutes." Lupin asked before taking the sealed message.

He turned to Harry and pulled him up out of the bed with the blanket around him, "Harry wake up, we have to leave now." He stood up with the half asleep youth leaning against him.

"Fawkes, can you drop us off next to the Shrieking Shack?" The bird spread out his magnificent tail feathers then Remus placed one arm around Harry's waist and, making sure that the boy was holding the feathers, Remus also grasped the beautiful feathers with his other hand. In a burst of flame they left Privet Drive behind them.

In an instant they were outside of Hogsmead where Fawkes left them. Knowing he had to hurry, Remus quickly pulled out the portkey and placed his and Harry's hand on it before uttering quietly, "Marauder Haven".

Once more the two disappeared, this time they arrived outside a small single storied building made of stone and wood surrounded by the unmistakable dark silhouette of tall pine trees, somewhere nearby was the sound of water gurgling. The werewolf had to admit he was curious as to where they were but it was still dark so Remus placed the key in the lock and opened the simple wooden door.

Inside the walls were made of stained pinewood panels and the room was furnished in a style that was homey and matched the forest location.

The hall contained a hat stand and an ornate screen that had carvings of various forest dwelling animals and flowers. Behind the screen were hooks and shelves to store coats and so forth. The strange thing about this was the hooks were shaped like boomerangs and the animals and flowers were Australian.

On the left side of the door was a single step, which led down to an open living room. This contained two large stuffed chairs in a gold and red hued tapestry design, which were sitting facing each other in front of a large open fireplace. Over each chair was a golden coloured knitted throw rug.

Remus gently pushed the once more unconscious Harry down into one of the chairs by the fire and covered him with one of the throw rugs before making for the fireplace and starting a fire. He was just looking around the room and noticing the many bookshelves and paintings against the walls, when a very small house elf with a very large smile appeared in front of Harry. It was obviously a she, for it was wearing a large green knitted tea cosy sporting two spout holes which had yellow flowers embroidered around the bottom. The ensemble was finished with green knitted socks with yellow toes.

She jumped up and down excitedly as she addressed Harry, "Hi, young Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter's friend, I'm Pixie, can I get you anything? Would you like a bath, some food or just to be shown to your rooms?" She finished hopefully.

It was Remus who addressed the happy little being. "Hello Pixie, I'm Remus Lupin and the young Mr. Potter is Harry. For now we have had a long day and would like to rest, could you show us to our rooms. Oh, do you think you can rustle up some tea and biscuits for us to have before we retire to our beds?"

"No worries Mr. Remus, mate, just follow me." She replied happily.

"Thank you, Pixie." Remus couldn't help but grin as he gathered up Harry in the blanket and followed the little creature as she made her way down the hall.

She didn't go very far before stopping in front of a door with a small wooden plaque which contained a wooden carving of a stag with the letter 'J' below it. As the little creature knocked on the door, it automatically opened for her.

"Sir, is something wrong with young Mr. Harry? He's not looking too good?" She observed as she moved in ahead of them. Indeed Remus looked down and noticed that Pixie was right, Harry was sweating and clammy and pale and had begun to moan.

Inside the room Pixie clapped her hands once and as if in answer to her summons the room was illuminated by warm gentle light. She bustled over to the bed and turned the covers down before starting a fire in the small wood surround fireplace.

Once that was done, she disappeared with a pop and returned almost immediately with a tray containing a bowl, a pitcher of steaming water, a cloth and towel, which she placed on the simple bedside table.

Next she disappeared through a door on the opposite wall to the bed. When she returned she was carrying a pair of dark blue track pants with matching sweat shirt and handed them to Remus. "You will need to spell them to fit; Mr. Harry seems to be a bit on the short side."

He took the clothes from Pixie and made them a little smaller then added a warming charm as well. Quickly he undressed the boy and put on the new things before placing him in the bed and covering him up.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up just then, "Professor, I don't feel so good, my head is aching and I think I need a bucket." From out of nowhere one appeared just in time for him to use it.

While Remus concentrated on gently supporting Harry, he heard Pixie say behind him, "Ginger tea coming right up Mr. Harry, oh sorry, bad choice of words." With that there was another pop.

Grateful for the little elf's forethought in bringing the bowl, it didn't take long to clean Harry up and a quick cleaning spell took care of the sweatshirt and pants. Harry watched all of this too tired to react, until he was comfortably sitting up against the pillows in bed, being handed his glasses from the pocket of Lupin's robes

In a strained voice the boy now addressed his Professor, "Thank you for coming and helping me. You know when I was feeling particularly sick one night all I could think of was I wanted someone I could trust and who loved me to take care of me. After all other people had someone like that. The only one I knew of for sure who would have been there for me was Sirius."

He stopped and sighed heavily before continuing, "Then it suddenly occurred to me, the one person that Sirius would trust in the same situation was you. My relatives would have been happy to let me die up there and unfortunately I've learnt from past experience that no-one else would have done anything." He gulped trying to hold in his emotions.

Luckily for Harry and the surprised Lupin, that was precisely the time that the ever beaming Pixie popped into the room carrying a steaming mug of tea.

"Here you go Mr. Harry, mate; my special ginger tea with honey will soon settle that stomach of yours and warm you up as well. Be careful, it's best sipped slowly. Guaranteed to clear your sinuses and put hair on your chest, you'll soon be right as rain." She laughed brightly as she handed the mug to Harry before turning and picking up the tray from the bedside table.

"I'll be bringing your tea and biscuits now, Mr. Remus, mate. By the way there is a connecting bathroom through that door over there, and your room is on the other side." Then she was gone again.

It was only then that the two really looked at the room. The first surprise was the bed, for it was a king-size sleigh bed covered in a lavish gold and burgundy themed patchwork quilt. On the floor was a plain matching burgundy carpet. The wall opposite the bedroom door contained a large picture window which was currently covered in beautifully embossed gold curtains.

On the side of the bathroom door which was closest to the window was another door which at Harry's insistence, Lupin investigated and found was a walk in wardrobe. He pulled out Harry's trunk from his pocket and restored it to its normal size before storing it in the wardrobe. He also pulled out a pair of slippers and heavy dressing gown before finally closing the door.

Again he spelled them to fit Harry then placed them at the bottom of the bed. Meanwhile Harry had been sipping the tea and was starting to feel a little better although somewhat drowsy. Remus returned just in time to remove the mug from the youth's hand and his glasses from his nose before he covered him up.

Finally he allowed himself to sit down in a comfy chair, which was next to a small round table in the corner near the drapes and contemplate what he had done. Suddenly he remembered Dumbledore's note, which he fished out of this top pocket and opened.

_Dear Remus_

_I have been advised by those at HQ that Harry has written and requested you visit. While I have no objections to the visit itself, I must insist as soon as you ascertain his circumstances you are to inform me._

_DO NOT TAKE THE MATTER INTO YOUR OWN HANDS._

_If he is not in any immediate danger, then you are not to get his hopes up of an early flight from his relatives as it is still the safest place for him._

_Please send your report back with Fawkes._

_Dumbledore._

Remus sighed because the demand only confirmed what Harry had hinted at earlier. Although he cheered up, as he pondered the wonderful irony of using Dumbledore's own messenger to make their escape.

The bubbly Pixie returned with a tray for him and set it upon the table. When he surveyed it however he found not only tea but toast, butter, jam, two plates of biscuits and a bowl of freshly sliced fruit. She took one of the plates of biscuits which contained crackers and placed it next to the bed.

"Come Pixie, won't you join me; I wish to find out where we are."

Nodding enthusiastically, the elf settled herself down without ceremony and proceeded to pour tea into one of the cups on the tray. "Well, Mr. Remus, you are in a place called Margaret River which is in Western Australia. The Potters bought the estate as an investment around three generations ago.

The Estate is called Pretty Creek after the creek that runs along the bottom of it. It produces Pretty Creek Wine, the vineyards are on the other side of the pine trees and I can assure you from personal experience it's a nice drop too. There are bottles stored in the cellar going from when this place began. Would you like to try some? Won't take a moment to get a bottle for you."

"No thank you Pixie, not right now. By the way please call me Remus; now tell me about this cottage, can it be seen by Muggles? He asked curiously.

"Oh no worries there, Mr. Remus, mate. The area on this side of the pine trees can only be accessed by a specially made Potter portkey or via a secret path from Pinenut Cottage which is on the edge of the pine forest on the same side as the estate.

You see according to the terms of the investment, there is always supposed to be a cottage on the estate to be used by the Porters, the name the investment is under, whenever they wanted. Hence Pinenut Cottage was built. The Estate is currently being run by the Wood Family who have been running it as a family concern since its first years.

The current Wood family members in residence are Sam and Susan Wood, their eldest sons Jared and Michael who help run the business, their two daughters, Casey who is seventeen and Kylie who is about to turn sixteen, their youngest is fifteen year old Nathan. You arrived at just the right time as it is school holidays so Mr. Harry will have some kids his own age around if he wants some company." She stopped to take a quick sip of tea.

Remus could have almost hugged her as this information would go a long way towards his godfather duties as specified by Sirius. He smiled sadly as he thought of the opportunity Sirius missed by hiding the key, he would have been in his element here. But he was determined that Harry was not going to be allowed to waste this opportunity.

"Pixie, are we the only wizards here in this area?" he asked cautiously.

"As far as I know you are, Mr. Remus." Pixie answered while draining her tea.

"I don't suppose you know where I can change some money to local currency? I need to go shopping for Mr. Harry and myself."

"No need to go anywhere, Mr. Remus, mate, there is a vault downstairs in the cellar that is opened by the same key that opens the front door. I was told by Mr. James when he came that it was a safety precaution in place at all the Porter properties. He actually spent some of his time travelling to each property and making sure there was more than sufficient local currency in each vault and that all was running smoothly at each property." She answered.

"Mr. Harry looks so like Mr. James that I thought at first it was him coming back for a visit." She said a little disappointedly.

"That would be because Harry is his son." Remus replied quietly.

"So he did go off and marry that wonderful Miss Lily, well good for him!" The elf squeaked with joy. "She was so nice she made this for me cause she knows that it does get a little cold here in winter. In fact she made me another set one in purple just like the grapes and that has green leaves around the bottom." She proudly pointed at the tea cosy and socks as she spoke.

"It is strange you know of Lily but not me." Remus said thoughtfully.

"But of course I know who you are, you and Mr. Sirius and Mr. Peter. He spoke a lot of the Marauders and Hogwarts. It must be such an interesting place the way he spoke of it." She replied enthusiastically

"I don't suppose you have any wizard pictures of Mr. James around here do you? It would mean a lot to Harry and me to see them." Remus asked hopefully.

"My word there is, there is one in the den of Miss Lily and Mr. James on their graduation day from Hogwarts or there is one of Mr. James with his parents. Just tell me which and I'll be back here with it in a jiffy."

"Could you hang the one of James and Lily in my room for the moment please Pixie, I don't think Harry is any condition to take any surprises just yet. So it will be just our little secret, alright." Barely containing his emotion at the thought of seeing the two again.

"Alright Mr. Remus, mate, I'll just go and move it for you now." With that she disappeared, leaving a quietly weeping werewolf behind her.


	3. Well about that

**HEDWIG, THE WOLF, THE CAT AND ME, HARRY HEDWIG, THE WOLF, THE CAT AND ME, HARRY**

**By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the characters they are entirely the work of J.K. Rowling.

**A/N – This chapter is dedicated with special thanks to morphox for her pep talk that got me back to this story.**

Special note.  Margaret River is a white wine producing area in Western Australia which has some estates such as this; however the Pretty Creek Estate and the Wood Family are entirely my own creation. Oh and of course the unflappable Pixie is also mine. Also note that cockatoos are large white birds which do in fact make a great din when together.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Well about that…**

Pixie had insisted that Remus grab some of James' pj's and go to bed after his tea, and she would give him a call if Harry needed him.

"He's out for the count, mate, a flock of cockatoos wouldn't wake him up, believe me. Besides you look stuffed." The little being had grinned before pointing towards the connecting door to the elder man's room.

Taking one more look at Harry to make sure she was right, he sighed and made his way to the bathroom to clean up before bed. He finally smiled at himself in the mirror as he reflected that at last he really had the chance to be of some use to the boy in the next room.

It was while he was still looking in the mirror that he also realised that in a few minutes he was going to be able to speak to James and Lily for the first time in just over sixteen years. What was he supposed to tell these beloved friends of his youth and how would they react to knowing they had a son and that Sirius was dead, given they were only eighteen themselves when the picture was taken.

One thing he was sure of though was he could do with their help in his very special mission. James would be able to instruct Harry on the wizarding world better than he, since he had grown up in it as a pureblood. He could also help with the animagus transformation. Lily could help him teach Harry more advanced spells and about potions and tactics and about love and girls.

For the first time since he arrived he had a little more confidence that things would work out and he wasn't on his own anymore and he sent a heartfelt prayer of thanks to Sirius for making it possible.

He entered the room slowly looking around for where Pixie had hung the portrait and then he spied them on the side wall facing towards the window. As he approached James let out a whistle, "Geez, Moony, what happened, you look so old."

Lily just punched her then boyfriend on the arm, "James that's not a very nice thing to say to one of your best friends. I am sure there is a perfectly good reason why he looks that way. Right, Moony!"

His heart melted as he looked once more into her concerned emerald eyes so innocent at the time the picture had been taken yet always observing that which others didn't bother to look for. That one look sized him up and yet reassured him all at once, it was the same look that Harry had.

He couldn't help but grin as he answered, "That would be because I am currently around twice your age, young man. So a bit of respect for your elders is in order." Giving an almost perfect imitation of Professor McGonagall, which had the other two bursting into laughter, but to Remus it felt like someone had poured soothing balm upon his battered and bleeding heart.

Once they had calmed down, James had to ask, "So what are you doing here and while you're at it you might like to explain why Sirius and Peter didn't come with you or our older selves, for that matter?"

Lily took one look at the Werewolf's heartbroken expression, before covering her mouth for a moment with her hands. When she spoke it was almost at a whisper and with tears shining in her eyes, "We didn't make it, did we Remus?"

James just looked in shock between Lily and Remus, unable to quite focus on anything, but his attention was immediately pulled back to his fellow marauder as he began to speak again.

Remus just shook his head before continuing, "No you didn't make it past your first year and a half of marriage before Voldemort killed both of you. But someone you both loved more than life itself did survive, your son Harry. He is fifteen now and he is a credit to both of you, he is in fact asleep in the next room as we speak."

Remus could see his fellow marauder's face and the turmoil of seeing his son for the first time and his desperation to find out what happened to Sirius who had always meant more than even a brother to him. He ended up just looking at his wife and he knew that Lily would be dying to see the child that they had created together.

Lily indeed looked at Remus with pleading eyes, "We have a son! Please Remus can you take our portrait in there so we can see him for ourselves?"

"Of course, but whatever you do don't disturb his sleep just now, he's been a little off colour for a little while now and he desperately needs some uninterrupted sleep. Hopefully whatever Pixie put in that goblet will insure that. However I promise that you can speak to him when he wakes up, do we have a deal?"

Reluctantly they both nodded and with that Remus easily lifted the portrait off the wall and carried it next door.

* * *

When they entered they noticed Pixie was just placing a basin and towel on the bed next to Harry, she simply nodded at the others as they came in before returning to her watch over her young master.

James and Lily just stared at the young man in the bed, taking in his wayward hair and flushed cheeks along with the glistening of his skin. The other thing they noticed was the dark rings under his eyes and how gaunt he was, in fact all these things combined to give the impression that Harry was much older than fifteen.

Yet he looked so tiny and lost in the big sleigh bed which seemed strange to the Potters since their son was already fifteen and neither of them were that small at his age.

It was obvious that the boy was sick and it broke Lily's heart that she couldn't go and care for her son. But she was angry as well, because it looked as though wherever her son had been living they had allowed him to get into this condition in the first place.

* * *

Once they had adjourned back in Remus' room and the werewolf had replaced the painting back on the wall, James fixed him with a steely eye, "All right let's have it what happened after we were killed and why Sirius and Peter aren't here with you?"

"I am sorry James, Peter is the reason you died, and it was he that betrayed your whereabouts to Voldemort after you went into hiding with Harry. Before you ask you went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm, originally it was supposed to be Sirius, but Padfoot said that would be too obvious, so unknown to anyone they allowed everyone to think that Sirius was your secret keeper while really making Peter the secret keeper.

The night that Lord Voldemort killed you, he tried to also kill Harry but for some reason no-one knows, the killing curse he cast on Harry rebounded and hit him instead and banished him for many years.

When Sirius found out what happened he immediately went after Peter, but Peter framed Sirius for your murders, as well as blowing up the street and killing 13 Muggles and supposedly himself. Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial, but after 12 years he escaped using his animagus ability.

In the meantime Peter had gone to live with the Weasley family as Percy Weasley's pet rat, but was passed down to the youngest son when he started at Hogwarts along with Harry. Fortunately Harry and Ron the youngest Weasley became instant friends and ended up in Gryffindor together."

In the background Remus heard James muttering, "My poor brother, you didn't deserve that fate, I am so sorry that you suffered so much because of your love for our family."

Meanwhile Lily had tears running down her cheeks as she whispered, "Please Remus tell me what happened to Harry wasn't as bad as what happened to dear Sirius?"

Remus sighed as tears formed in his eyes, "Well the best thing I can tell you is that you made Sirius the godfather of Harry, because Padfoot was just like a second dad to Harry when he was a baby and Harry did have a great and loving first year with you two. Padfoot, Peter and my self were always at your place and it was like one big happy family.

The night you died, somehow Lily's sacrifice of herself to try and save Harry gave him some sort of protection, which Albus decided to use to protect Harry from any remaining death eaters. I am sorry Lily but he placed Harry with your sister and her husband because of your blood connection to Petunia." Remus' voice shook a little as he fought back his own tears at the full force of remembering how he felt losing his best friends and Harry all in one night.

"I am so sorry they wouldn't let me take Harry because of my being a werewolf although I tried to find out where he was so I could at least keep an eye on him. But Albus made sure that only Minerva, Hagrid and himself knew where he was at that time."

Lily spoke up quickly through her tears, "Please don't blame yourself Remus because I am sure I speak for James when I say that we don't blame you at all. I am positive you would have done everything you could possibly do at the time. Still I know my sister and her views, I must know how bad did they treat Harry?"

"They did treat him badly, but that is not my story to tell, it belongs to Harry and it should be his decision if he wants you to know or not. He has always been reticent about his life away from school and I don't believe even his best friends know the full story."

Lily and James just sat in their painting trying to take this entire incredible story in as well as trying to keep their emotions under control, for they could see how upsetting this was for Remus, especially as all during school they knew the werewolf to always be the voice of reason and calmness.

James sighed, while Lily always the voice of authority said firmly, "Look Moony, it is already 3am and you need sleep as much as Harry. Besides you will need to be rested to look after Harry while he is sick. Why don't you go to bed and we'll talk some more when you wake up.

Moony wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, before looking up and focusing on Prongs. "Perhaps you're right, but there is something else I must tell you before I go to bed for I know I will not sleep at all otherwise.

You see, Sirius was killed a month ago by his cousin Bellatrix LeStrange, while trying to rescue Harry and his friends during a battle at the Department of Mysteries. In fact it is thanks to Sirius being actually serious for once in his life that Harry and I find our selves here. Sirius set this up to help us have somewhere to grieve and bond. Merlin must have been guiding him as having you here will surely help Harry and me to heal a little easier.

In that case I will wish you good morning until later, just know though that you have no idea how much you being here means to both Harry and me." With that he nodded at his friends before making his way over to the bed hoping that the presence of the painting would somehow keep the nightmares of Sirius falling, away for the first time since it happened.


	4. The Potter Blend

HEDWIG, THE WOLF, THE CAT AND ME, HARRY

**By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the characters they are entirely the work of J.K. Rowling.

This chapter dedicated to _Lady Elizabeth-Jayne_ for being the 60th person to add this to their story alerts.

**A/N – This is just a short chapter to see in the new year with.**

**Chapter 4. The Potter Blend**

It didn't seem all that long since Remus had lain his head down when there was a sudden rough shaking of his shoulder. Forgetting where he was he sat bolt upright, quickly looking around to see what had woken him.

He came face to face with a tea cozy clad house elf shouting at him, "Mr. Remus mate, you must get up, Master Harry mate needs you. He is having a very bad nightmare and calling out in his sleep for Mr. Sirius. Please come now."

As she popped out of the room, Lily's panicked voice joined the elf's entreaty, "Oh, my poor baby, please Remus do something quickly. I'm going out of my mind wanting to hug and comfort my son. Oh for Merlin's sake Remus, hurry up."

The tired werewolf was now fully awake, and nodding to Lily, quickly made his way to Harry's room. Approaching the huge bed and pulling Harry into his arms in a worried embrace.

"Harry, it's me Remus, come on cub please wake up!" While he held him he could feel the heat that was radiating from the too thin body.

"Pixie," he yelled urgently and with that the small elf was back carrying a vial of ice blue potion which she handed to the werewolf who was still trying to wake Harry.

"Here is the fever reducing potion Mr. Remus mate." With that she popped away to return almost immediately with a basin of cool water and a cold compress for Harry's forehead.

"Thanks Pixie, could you please go next door to my room and let Lily and James know what is happening, tell them that Harry just has a little bit of a fever which we will dose with potion and it would be for the best if I stayed in here with Harry for a while."

As she left Harry yelled, "No! Sirius, wait I didn't mean to, please forgive me. Please don't leave me alone Sirius, please I'll do anything just don't hate me."

Harry now had Remus in a death grip obviously mistaking him for Sirius and the werewolf was surprised at how strong his cub really was. But what really shocked him was the idea that Harry blamed himself for his fellow marauder's death.

Just then he recalled what Harry had been chanting to himself in the corner when he went to check on him at Privet Drive. Was it really less than twenty-four hours ago? No wonder the boy had become sick if he had been suffering these nightmares the whole time since Padfoot had died.

Resolving to have a very firm talk with Harry once he was a little better, he returned to shaking the boy to wake up so he could give him the potion.

After what seemed like forever but was probably only a couple more minutes Harry suddenly opened his eyes which were glazed over a little by the fever.

"Harry, it's me, Remus. I need for you to take this fever reducer for me ok," Remus gently placed the vial to the boys' lips, thankful as his cub drank the potion down.

Once the vial was empty he returned it to the bedside table then grabbing Harry's wand which was on the bedside table, he banished the now soaked nightclothes and conjured another dry set onto the youth, finally he picked up the damp cloth and wiped the sweat from his cub's face.

So it was that when the sun came up, it found an exhausted Remus Lupin asleep sitting up next to the last of the Potter line. Thankfully Harry's fever had reduced more than enough to allow the youth some much needed rest and he was currently curled into the werewolf's side.

xxxHtWtCamHxxxHtwtCamHxxx

While things were finally peaceful in one room, it certainly wasn't the same case in the room next door.

Lily having summoned Pixie earlier to make sure that her son was all right and been reassured that both man and boy were resting comfortably, was all keyed up to let her feelings and views be known to her poor boyfriend of just two years.

James on the other hand was still in shock, he couldn't believe he had finally got the object of all his dreams, to be married to Lily with a child of their own, only to die so soon after. Even with that came the larger shock of what happened to his fellow marauders.

The painting they were sitting in had been done just after graduation from Hogwarts, in a time of fear and apprehension. He and his friends were finally free of school and all fired up to do their bit to fight the evil that was upon them.

Logically they were in the middle of a war and these things should have been expected, but as anyone would tell you James Charlus Potter was not known for thinking things through to their logical conclusion.

He couldn't begin to fathom it, a time when Peter Pettigrew his brother in all but blood could possibly betray them, let alone any reason for said betrayal.

The messy haired eighteen year old only wished he was still alive so he could visit revenge for his himself and his other marauder brothers, on the animagus who obviously turned into more than one kind of rat. Still dead or alive, James was determined that there is more than one way to catch and skin this particular rat.

It was not really surprising then that the couple released their anger and frustration at the same time, it was fortunate that they no longer had wands or things would have been somewhat more explosive.

Luckily they had both turned on the furniture in the form of the elegant love seat they had been sitting on and rained down several blows upon the aged russet brown leather. The only word heard through this, between the heavy breathing, was 'Why'. It was abundantly clear in that moment where Harry had gotten his own temper from.

It was only around five minutes later that they turned and clasped each other in a desperate embrace which served to calm and fortify the young couple.

xxxHtWtCamHxxxHtWtCamHxxx

**A/N 2 – I am considering changing the title of this story to**

'**Hedwig, Remus, Pixie and Me, Harry' to better focus the story and reflect the direction I want to take it in now.**

**I know that some of you were wondering who the cat in the current title was and I must confess that it was not McGonagall. I started this so long ago I can't remember what I had planned for that.**

**Besides I have decided I'd rather include more of Pixie the house-elf who I love writing.**

**So Please, Please review and let me know if you object strongly or not as I will not change it till Australia Day which falls on the 26th of January, here in Oz.**


	5. Removing the Cork

HEDWIG, REMUS, PIXIE AND ME, HARRY

By Tansy1354

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the characters they are entirely the work of J.K. Rowling. However Pixie the house elf is all mine

This chapter dedicated to _Lupinesence_ for being the 40th reviewer of this story and _AoMorigirl _for being the 70th person to add it to story alerts.

Just a quick thanks as well to all those who have stuck with this, fear not I will not abandon it. Also note that I am actually Australian and do use some of the phrases that Pixie uses.

Phrases in italics taken from the _Aussie Slang Dictionary: an easy guide to Aussie Slang (2nd Edition) Compiled by Lolla Stewart. Published by Brolga Publishing Pty Ltd copyright 2008_

**Chapter 5. Removing the Cork**

_Last time_

_It was not really surprising then that the couple released their anger and frustration at the same time, it was fortunate that they no longer had wands or things would have been somewhat more explosive._

_Luckily they had both turned on the furniture in the form of the elegant love seat they had been sitting on and rained down several blows upon the aged russet brown leather. The only word heard through this, between the heavy breathing, was 'Why'. It was abundantly clear in that moment where Harry had gotten his own temper from._

_It was only around five minutes later that they turned and clasped each other in a desperate embrace which served to calm and fortify the young couple._

xxxHRPamHxxxHRPamHxxx

For Lily and James Potter it was an impossibly frustrating wait until finally Pixie popped in around lunch time, "Mistress Lily and Master James, them two next door are awake and Mister Remus mate said to tell you that Harry's fever is down and he thinks that if your lad keeps improving then he will introduce you to him this evening.

He also said to tell you that he's sorry that you have to wait a bit longer but he needs some time to talk to Master Harry and prepare him for meeting you. I have to go and make big lunch now, them two as skinny as the posts the grapes vines are tied to." With that said there was a pop and she was gone.

XxxHRPamHxxxHRPamHxxx

Remus was already awake having summoned Pixie to take a message to his friends, so was aware when his cub moved to get up and go to the bathroom, "Need any help there, Harry?" he quickly asked.

"No, actually I feel a little better and I could really do with a shower, it was amongst the things that I gave up on while at the Dursleys" the last part being whispered to himself but Remus still heard and was appalled at how much distress the youth had been experiencing.

It was about that time that Pixie arrived with a set of Harry's old clothes, freshly laundered, mended and somewhat smaller than they had been.

"Why don't you go take a _sticky beak _around since its not too blowy today, but make sure to rug up since I seem to remember Mistress Lily mentioning something about yer having summer when we have winter. I'll bring yer out a picnic lunch in a tick." Having dropped the clothes on the bed she popped off.

Another twenty minutes later saw wolf and cub rugged up and heading back through the door to their little sanctuary. Once outside however they realized that it wasn't quite so little after all and the weather was clear and sunny, with only a gentle breeze.

A narrow gravel path to their left set off through an avenue of what must be native trees and shrubs towards the line of pine trees around one hundred meters away, confirming Remus' suspicions from earlier. He could also hear the trickling sound of a stream coming from the same direction, thanks to his wolf senses.

To the right was a meter wide trellis covered path that seemed to lead to a large wooden shed with another smaller trellis covered path that led down to a small jetty attached to what some would describe as a small lake. It was surrounded by shrubs and small trees which completed the idyllic setting.

As the two stood transfixed by the scenery, Pixie popped up on the jetty and began conjuring a cane table and three cane chairs with fluffy cushions, finally adding the food and cutlery she beckoned them over. Wolf and cub didn't need any more encouragement and quickly strode over to her.

The table was filled with sandwiches of all types, a platter of fruit, cheese and chocolates and a large teapot as well as a large jug of pumpkin juice.

"How on earth did you get your hands on pumpkin juice, Pixie?" Remus asked as he sat down.

"Master James mate loved the stuff, so there is always a supply available under a keep fresh spell. Missie Lily liked the fruit juices though." Pixie stopped to help herself to a sandwich and a cup of tea.

After Harry filled his own plate and glass, his curiosity got the best of him, "Pixie, what's in the shed and where does that path to the left of the house go?"

"Oh, shed has bikes, a row boat and some other stuff to plays with and that path leads to the Pretty Creek Vineyard and Pinenut Cottage on the non-magic part of the place. That has shed too with an automobile to get around in. Missy Lily knew all about it and how to work it, cause Master James mate was a bit afraid of it, not that he would let on."

At that all three chuckled, for Harry and Remus it was the first time in weeks that either had anything to feel happy about. Both silently thanked whatever deity had blessed them with Pixie.

Remus after making himself a cup of tea, suddenly realized what Pixie had said and hit on the fact that here was the first thing he could teach their cub although he doubted that was Sirius had meant.

"Tell me Harry have you ever ridden a bicycle before or rowed a boat, because I can show you how if you like?" He asked hopefully.

Harry however suddenly seemed to close up and didn't reply, choosing instead to focus his attention on the water around him.

Before Remus could question any further however, Pixie piped up, "Yer won't be doing either till yer better, Master Harry, so get some more of that tucker into yer. 'Sides I think that young Missy Kylie would be more than happy to _double dink _ yer on her bike."

As Harry looked up in confusion, Remus quickly explained, " Ah! You were asleep while Pixie was telling me about this place. We are in Margaret River in Western Australia. Kylie is one of the Wood Family, Harry. They manage the Pretty Creek Vineyard which is owned by your family. If I remember correctly Kylie is the younger daughter and just a little older than you, but Nathan the youngest is fifteen so there are kids here to spend some time with.

Oh, and before I forget the property is invested in the name of Porter. If you want to, we can go over there tomorrow and introduce ourselves. Just remember that the Woods aren't magical so be careful what you say,"

Just then Harry turned to Pixie looking first confused and then hopeful, "Wait a minute, Pixie, my mum drove the car, you knew my parents?"

"Of course, Master Harry mate, Mr James had to visit here for his family, the last time he came was just after he and Miss Lily graduated from Hogwarts, but that was the first time she had been here. Mr. James had been here before with his parents a couple times, learning about the Porter's businesses. Funny one he was, preferred to play around in the lake and became mates with Mr. Sam who is Kylie's dad."

Harry's eyes lit up with guarded anticipation as he asked, "So you knew my grandparents as well, Pixie, please tell me more about them and my parents as I never knew anything about them."

Before Remus could stop her, she let out a whistle, "_Blimey, _master Harry, mate, I can do better than that, there are portraits here of all four of 'em. You can _chinwag _with them any time you want."

With that, Harry jumped up excitedly and grabbed Pixie, pulling her from the table before dragging her towards the house, shouting, "Show me, show me."

Behind them Remus chased after them chuckling to himself, "So much for preparing him gently."

XXXHRPAMHXXXHRPAMHXXX

A/N 1 For those who are wondering Harry will be aquiring an Ausralian girlfriend from one of Kylie's female friends. Please let me know what you think about this when reviewing.

A/N 2 For those who are unfamiliar with the slang terms here is what they mean. I apologize to the bris among you who will of course know some of these terms already.

_Sticky beak - a person whom is overl curious or (verb) to inspect something closely eg I'll just take a sticky beak at that new house_

_Double dink/dink - to take a second person on a bicycle. eg c'mon I'll dink ya._

_Blimey - an expression of surprise eg Blimey, did ya see that goal._


End file.
